The Big Step
by edwardhopelessromantic29
Summary: Takes Place right after Eclipse.... What happens when bella goes back to her house to tell her dad that she is married? And what happens if Jacob shows up to reveal Edwards secret?
1. Chapter 1

The Big Step

By Victoria Scott

As I was carried on his ice cold back the only thing I could feel was the diamond ring resting on my finger. I always feared that the minute he placed it on my pale white finger that he would stop loving me but, now I know that nothing I do will ever change the love he has for me. Then the most terrifying thought spiraled into my mind….. I'm about to go tell my dad that I'm getting married to my high school sweet heart….. I gave a quick shiver and then a smile spread across my face. I'm getting married to my high school sweet heart, my vampire sweet heart, my Edward.

He came to an abrupt but graceful stop and gently laid me down in the soft ferns on the side of the road. He then carefully laid himself on top of me to a point were I could almost reach his lips, but not quite.

"Bella, do you realize how excited I am. I can barely keep my emotions inside. I feel like yelling that I love you. That I am getting to the most amazing and beautiful girl in the whole world. That I Edward Cullen is the luckiest man in the world."

I looked at Edward in amazement as he shared his feelings with me. He was usually cool and compromised but for some reason he was out of control….. And I liked it! He then started to lean into me and our lips touched and it was nothing like are usual kisses. His mouth was soft yet aggressive upon mine. As our lips parted he made the first move and slowly opened my lips with his tongue. I can't remember if it was minutes or hours we spent there on the soft ferns with him on top of me kissing. I was in another world, a world that only Edward and I lived in. nothing could tear us apart.

The ride home was magical. I never felt more in love with the gorgeous vampire sitting next to me then any time in my life. I laid my head on his shoulder while he drove my old truck as fast as it would go. We arrived at my house minutes later. I couldn't get the butterflies out of my stomach as Edward jumped out of the truck and swiftly made his way over to my door he quickly grabbed my waist and lifted me out of the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Step

By Victoria Scott

As I was carried on his ice cold back the only thing I could feel was the diamond ring resting on my finger. I always feared that the minute he placed it on my pale white finger that he would stop loving me but, now I know that nothing I do will ever change the love he has for me. Then the most terrifying thought spiraled into my mind….. I'm about to go tell my dad that I'm getting married to my high school sweet heart….. I gave a quick shiver and then a smile spread across my face. I'm getting married to my high school sweet heart, my vampire sweet heart, my Edward.

He came to an abrupt but graceful stop and gently laid me down in the soft ferns on the side of the road. He then carefully laid himself on top of me to a point were I could almost reach his lips, but not quite.

"Bella, do you realize how excited I am. I can barely keep my emotions inside. I feel like yelling that I love you. That I am getting to the most amazing and beautiful girl in the whole world. That I Edward Cullen is the luckiest man in the world."

I looked at Edward in amazement as he shared his feelings with me. He was usually cool and compromised but for some reason he was out of control….. And I liked it! He then started to lean into me and our lips touched and it was nothing like are usual kisses. His mouth was soft yet aggressive upon mine. As our lips parted he made the first move and slowly opened my lips with his tongue. I can't remember if it was minutes or hours we spent there on the soft ferns with him on top of me kissing. I was in another world, a world that only Edward and I lived in. nothing could tear us apart.

The ride home was magical. I never felt more in love with the gorgeous vampire sitting next to me then any time in my life. I laid my head on his shoulder while he drove my old truck as fast as it would go. We arrived at my house minutes later. I couldn't get the butterflies out of my stomach as Edward jumped out of the truck and swiftly made his way over to my door he quickly grabbed my waist and lifted me out of the truck.


End file.
